daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Daria Fanworks Awards 2014
2014 Daria Fanworks Awards This is a complete list of nominees and Winners for the 11th Daria Fanworks Awards for works completed in 2014. Winners are in italics. Written Works Favorite Overall Ow! My Ears: The Mystik Spiral Story by Charles RB ASPS 2 by PrecambrianStudios Election Results by Caesar Augustus Plutarch One Night at the Dockside Cafe by Caesar Augustus Plutarch Shush First, Answer Questions Later by Kristen Bealer Favorite Drama Election Results by Caesar Augustus Plutarch The Great And The Good: How To Change a Life by ognawk Sitting on the Sidelines by JoeMerl What it Takes by Vukodlak Zero by Princess Pasta Favorite Comedy Ow! My Ears: The Mystik Spiral Story: by Charles RB The DeMarTerminator by ognawk Fortune's Fools by Kristen Bealer Lane Lane by InvisibleDan Stop the Presses by SacredDust Favorite Romance Misery by Princess Pasta Forbidden Fashion by ognawk New Beginnings by Princess Pasta Nooooooo by Sacred Dust Unnamed story by Roentgen Favorite School-Centered Outclassed by Kristen Bealer Cold Esteem by Indigo The Ted Zone #2: The Ted Zon by Kristen Bealer Favorite Pre-Canon First Day by Brother Grimace Shake, Shake, Quiver and Quake by Kristen Bealer Favorite Post-Canon Renewment by RLobinske Regular Daria by Charles RB Shush First, Answer Questions Later by Kristen Bealer Sitting on the Sidelines by JoeMerl Favorite Alternate Universe Election Results by CAP ASPS 2 by PrecambrianStudios High Cards by Roentgen Unnamed story by by Roentgen Favorite Crossover Fortune's Fools by Kristen Bealer Lawndale's Finest Action Stories, Issue #5: When it Rains, it Pours by NightGoblyn Star Trek: Daria – Resurrection by Echopapa Up In Smoke by Princess Pasta Favorite Science Fiction (nominations merged) Favorite Fantasy/Supernatural/Science Fiction Star Trek: Daria – Resurrection by Echopapa The DeMarTerminator by ognawk From The Depths It Rises by LongSnakeMoan Unnamed story by NightGoblyn Favorite Horror From The Depths It Rises by LongSnakeMoan Favorite Erotic Written Work The New Toy by Jim North Eyes Wide Open by Princess Pasta Pore Refiner by Sacred Dust Favorite Use of a Background or Supporting Character from the Television Series One Night at the Dockside Cafe (for Kevin) by Caesar Augustus Plutarch OW! My Ears: The Mystik Spiral Story (for Amelia and Max) by Charles RB Sitting on the Sidelines (for Evan Landon) by JoeMerl Stop the Presses (for Tori Jericho/Popular Girl) by SacredDust West End Girls (for Amy) by LongSnakeMoan Favorite Character Development/Redevelopment/Growth Daria and the Gang: "Relationship Advice" by Roentgen A Butterfly Effect by Indigo The Claws of the Cat by Roentgen Mine 6: The Tiger Pit Story by Vukodlak Favorite Weird Idea Salt of the Earth by Roentgen From The Depths It Rises by LongSnakeMoan My New Uncle by ognawk Favorite Ongoing Series Daria and the Gang by Roentgen Behind the Counter by NightGoblyn The Great And The Good by ognawk A high-school themed series by Roentgen Favorite New Series (no eligible nominations received; category eliminated) Favorite New Author Princess pasta Bill Bruford Sureia Visual Works Favorite Overall Casa Jane by Bananam00n Devil Elsie by Bloody William Jane Lane by Nuditon tattoo me by snowwhite-is-high Favorite Original tattoo me by snowwhite-is-high Casa Jane by Bananam00n Daria and Jane by tombancroft I am an Artist Deal with it by Jennycah Favorite Visual Inspired by a Fan Written Work A fanfic character (smexy version) by Bloody William Daria's cruise swimwear by Drocem Daria's Rear (Fan Fic Request) by Bloody William Karis Chapman by Bloody William LFC Art: Quinn by breitasparrow Favorite Comedy Daria - Is School Over? by frandemartino ASPS Comic 2 by Bloody William Beavis X Daria by MadamUtzsar Nostalgia Chick Daria by JoeMerl Favorite Alter Ego/Crossover Aunt Amy as Carmen Sandiego by Bloody William The Creation of Daria by JbobW Popular Girl as Daenerys Targaryen by Bloody William A fanfic character as Mussolini by Bloody William Favorite Single or Multi-Panel Comic ' ''Daria - Is School Over? by frandemartino ASPS Comic 2 by Bloody William ASPS Comic 3 by Bloody William Daria Halloween 2014 by RastaSaiyaman/Wouter The Stretching Incident by Drocem '''Favorite Erotic Visual Work Sexy Jane by Jim North Brittany Taylor appreciating Daria Morgendorfer's new "pom poms" by CallmePo C*m on glasses presents by Saiyaman/Wouter Daria - I'm Ready Tom by thegreatlionfish Daria and Brittany just married by sexytoon777 Favorite Holiday Visual Abandoned by Disney by Christo-LHiver Daria Halloween 2014 by RastaSaiyaman Dario and Jodie ST91 fan fic request by Bloody William Favorite New Artist otfs cheesusthebueno Ranma rosso08 Favorite Cosplay Jane and Daria by MonkeyStardust27 Daria Morgendorffer by Percussive Maintenance Jane Lane by madpyromaniac Jane Lane + Trent Lane by LuckyStrike-cosplay Category:Daria Fanworks Awards